


Solo una pregunta

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Era una pregunta que tenía desde la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba. Quizá no se lo había dicho de manera muy romántica, pero sabía que era real. No dudaba de cada "Te amo" dicho por el dueño de aquellos ojos felinos ni de la promesa que ambos habían hecho sobre el tejado decidiendo volver a intentarlo. Había prometido ser honesto en sus sentimientos y esa era una pregunta que le rondaba desde que había recibido los primeros relatos de Magnus.





	Solo una pregunta

Solo una pregunta

 

Los ojos ambarinos habían aparecido tras los párpados oscurecidos con la sombra que había usado la noche anterior marcando un ceño fruncido al notar que se había despertado mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Pequeños rombos dorados y verdes provenientes del vitral que adornaba la ventana de la habitación se habían atrevido a perturbar su mundo utópico, iluminando partes de su rostro y provocando que sus pupilas de transformaran en dos finas líneas oscuras que no tardaron en recorrer con pereza la imagen que tenía junto a él.

No era la primera mañana que despertaba así y hacía un tiempo estaba seguro de que era algo que quería ver a diario. Cabellos azabaches rebeldes se esparcían en las sábanas de seda, habiendo dejado olvidada la almohada en alguna parte de la noche reemplazándola por el pecho desnudo del brujo donde ahora descansaba mientras sus piernas se enredaban de modo que ninguno podía levantarse sin despertar al otro. Era algo que al menor le encantaba y no podía mentir, a él también. Era un modo en el ambos se aseguraban de no irse del loft sin despedirse del otro, un pacto silencioso que habían sellado meses atrás.

Perderse era un miedo que compartían hace tiempo, quizá incluso antes de oficializar su relación. Antes de que le besara en el Salón de los Acuerdos frente a todos, a puertas de lo que podría ser su muerte. Un miedo que les había llevado a pelear en innumerables ocasiones y más tarde, con mayores consecuencias, los llevaron a terminar. Magnus quería olvidar la ida a Edom, pero ambos se habían afianzado a su manera con aquella "aventura" por lo que era algo importante para ambos y también un constante recordatorio de que podrían no verse más. Que, como le había prometido a su nephilim, harían que cada día contara.

Por ello cuando al bajar la mirada vio aquel rostro sereno de quien tanto amaba se obligó a mantenerse quieto para no perturbarle el sueño. Estaban acostados de tal manera que la luz de color solo se posaba en su dorada piel, protegiendo a su novio de ella. Era consciente del calor que este emitía y su pecho moviéndose lentamente por cada respiración demostrando que seguía sumergido en un sueño profundo.

Hipnotizado por aquella imagen movió lo más lento que pudo su diestra acariciándole el cabello como, había descubierto, le gustaba a menor. Emitió un leve reclamo luego de un rato que sonó más como un ronroneo haciéndole sonreír ampliamente, de una manera en que solo lo lograba él.

\- Buen día, garbancito- murmuró al rato cuando se dio cuenta que no se volvería a dormir, deleitándole con la presencia de sus hermosos ojos azul claro. El cazador solo se sonrió por el apodo ocultando una vez más su rostro en su pecho al querer reprimir un bostezo.

\- Buen día, Magnus- respondió al cabo de un momento aferrándose un poco más a su cuerpo. El brujo estaba seguro de que había olvidado que ambos permanecían desnudos o su rostro hubiera adquirido la escala de rojos completa porque, aunque hubieran pasado varias noches apasionadas donde la ropa había pasado a ser algo innecesario, aún el carmesí se apoderaba de su rostro cuando caía en cuenta de ello.

El silencio recayó entre ellos una vez más, solo que este era por completo cómodo. El brujo aprovechó de bajar la mano de su cabello a su espalda dejando suaves caricias sin intenciones ocultas, solo disfrutándose mutuamente como la pareja que eran.

Los ojos azules se posaron en él, escrutando su rostro en busca de alguna emoción. El brujo sabía leer esos ojos tan sinceros y abiertos para él y encontró que tenían una pregunta. Se sentó ligeramente para que pudiesen verse de mejor manera, pero su idea fue cambiada por Alec quien soltó su abrazo para sentarse quedando frente a él, siempre cuidando que su parte baja quedara cubierta con las sábanas y la del brujo también.

Ahí estaba el sonrojo que estaba esperando. Iba apareciendo a medida que sus ojos recorrían su torso desnudo hasta encontrarse con la orilla de las sábanas, justo debajo de donde debía ir el ombligo, casi marcando la ausencia de este.

\- ¿Cuántos han habido antes de mí? -soltó al fin con desenfado. Era una pregunta que tenía desde la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba. Quizá no se lo había dicho de manera muy romántica, pero sabía que era real. No dudaba de cada "Te amo" dicho por el dueño de aquellos ojos felinos ni de la promesa que ambos habían hecho sobre el tejado decidiendo volver a intentarlo. Y había prometido ser honesto en sus sentimientos y esa era una pregunta que le rondaba desde que había recibido los primeros relatos de Magnus. Escritos a puño y letra que habían comenzado con un simple "Querido Alec" había abierto nuevas preguntas. Había reconocido los nombres entre la tinta, nombres que había escuchado antes y cuyos fantasmas habían puesto tan celoso al nephilim. Porque para Alec, Magnus era la primera relación que tenía, pero él era solo una nueva parte en la historia. Un nuevo capítulo de un extenso libro y eso le había producido tantas inseguridades antes. Solo que ahora no preguntaba empujado por estos celos, irracionales se reprendía cuando estos empezaban a emerger, si no por una auténtica curiosidad producida en los primeros relatos que había recibido.

Había leído como Magnus y el vampiro Raphael se habían conocido. Entonces había comprendido el dolor por su pérdida y aquella suave petición que le había hecho cuando sacó su cuchillo "Llámalo Raphael, es el nombre de un ángel". Eso era algo impensado para él, siempre habían parecido guardar distancias. Dos desconocidos destinados a verse por ser los representantes de sus especies. Nunca imaginó que el brujo le guardaba cariño además de un gran respeto.

Pero no había podido evitar darse cuenta y también molestarse de que en esa época Magnus tenía una pareja, una mujer para ser específicos que había rechazado tener familia con él. Había declinado la idea de quedarse con él. No sabía mucho más sobre esta mujer además de que era una cantante, tema casi preocupante para el menor que estaba consciente de su nulo talento con la música ya que incluso silbaba desafinado y al parecer Magnus se inclinaba por los artistas.

Entonces esa pregunta había ido y venido varias veces durante los otros dos relatos.

Se enteró de que Perú para Magnus significaba aventura, alegría y un gran desamor. Entonces se alegró de que no pudiera volver, porque así no reviviría los recuerdos y dolor que había sentido en aquel lugar que, aseguraba, tanto le gustaba.

Y también se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que Magnus hubiese accedido a contarle algunos episodios de su vida era mucho más importante de lo que cualquier desconocido pudiese creer. Ese era un acto de completo amor, un amor que le profesaba a él y solo a él, estando dispuesto a renunciar a algunos de sus secretos por su relación. Entonces se prometió que haría un esfuerzo por ser diferente a los dos amantes de Magnus de los que hasta ahora había leído, pero por sobre todo que sería completamente auténtico para el brujo y no dejaría que las historias le afectaran, si no, le fortalecieran. Por ello se emocionó cuando entre los relatos descubrió su regalo de cumpleaños número dieciocho. Porque ese día había solo deseado besar al brujo y sentirse protegido en sus brazos y este había hecho algo mucho más importante que haberle recibido en su loft luego de un día pesado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - la voz de Magnus le devolvió al presente

\- Quiero decir... ¿a cuántos has amado antes de mí? - expuso lo mejor que pudo formando una suave sonrisa en el rostro, siendo consciente de que sus mejillas seguían encendidas pero dispuesto a demostrar que no preguntaba por recriminarle. Solo quería saber más de él.

\- ¿Amar? - el nephilim solo asintió esperando su respuesta que tardaba en llegar- Cinco. He amado cinco personas antes de ti

Cinco parecía un número bastante bajo para un inmortal de casi cuatrocientos años, porque esta era la cifra que le había dicho el brujo que realmente tenía, pero también era un número con el que Alec podía estar tranquilo. Digamos, él había amado a Jace y a Magnus. Porque tenía que contar Jace. Había sido su primera ilusión, su primer amor y también su primer desamor.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

\- Quién, Qué, Cuándo, Dónde y Porqué- se resolvió a contestar el brujo tras un breve silencio provocando una sonrisa en el menor. No sabía por qué, pero le había hecho sonreír.

\- ¿Puedes contarme sobre ellas?

\- "Quién" fue un chico que conocí en una tierra lejos de aquí con maravillosos paisajes y llenos de misterios. Él era un artista. Joven, misterioso y hermoso- comenzó a narrar encontrando toda la atención de Alec puesta sobre él y sabía, reconocería en algún momento de quien estaba hablando.

Tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos oscuros, pero lo que me llevó hasta él era su música. Resonaba por toda la plaza en donde él se paraba a deleitar con su arte a las personas que caminaban allí, entonces yo caí bajo su hechizo. Con una confianza exagerada en mí mismo, le pedí que me enseñase a tocar su instrumento. Mis amigos casi me rogaron con que dejara abandonado mi intento por ser músico, aludiendo a que tenía invariables habilidades, pero las artes me eran esquivas. No escuché y continúe tercamente con la idea y él, intentando que los horribles sonidos se transformaran en música. Yo solo quería pasar tiempo con él y enamorarlo. Lo conseguí. Estuvimos en una relación durante un largo tiempo, una relación de risas y tranquilidad, mas aquella ilusión se marchitó como flor entrando en otoño.

Lo idealicé demasiado al igual que nuestra relación y no me fui dando cuenta cuando lo que teníamos se nos fue escapando hasta que quedó nada. Lo que en algún momento pensé podía durar eternamente, fue efímero.

"Qué" fue un gran amigo mío. Nos conocimos en una época donde todo estaba demasiado agitado y nosotros con distintas ideas de como poder volver al orden en nuestras propias vidas. A pesar de todo nos volvimos cercanos luego de encontrarnos por segunda vez. Nos encantaba estar juntos, era una compañía muy agradable y un amigo muy fiel. Me vio salir y entrar en una relación tras otra. Ambos teníamos conceptos distintos del amor y eso continuó incluso cuando estuvimos juntos. Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos una amistad mucho más fuerte que la atracción que podíamos sentir por el otro y terminamos nuestra relación. Tomamos caminos separados, pero siempre buscando saber del otro.

"Cuándo" fue mi novia durante mucho tiempo. Me había gustado desde la primera vez que la vi, pero la dejé ir a los brazos de otro hombre por el hecho de que él era mortal, en cambio yo... Renuncié a ella sabiendo que, si el tiempo nos ayudaba, volveríamos a encontrarnos. Y así fue. El tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue casi perfecto. Estoy seguro que mientras duró, incluso luego de terminar, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Nuestro amor tuvo lo que la mayoría busca. Seguramente podría compararse al primer amor de los mundanos porque he escuchado que lo describen de esa manera; fue intenso y apasionado lleno de aventuras. Era un constante descubrimiento que no terminó como hubiera deseado, pero aprendí de esta.

"Dónde" fue una chica que conocí en un bar. En las noches acompañaba a los bebedores de la hora con sus canciones sobre el escenario y como muchos me atreví a coquetearle. Claro, a diferencia del resto yo logré conquistarla. Tomamos la costumbre de bailar en el departamento cuando llegaba entrada la madrugada luego de uno de sus actos y yo no había podido asistir. Era una mujer amable y agradable y me hizo pensar que podría al fin tener lo que había estado esperando. Formar una familia como cualquier mundano y comenzar una rutina que me atrapara y sedujera. Olvidar mis años de incertidumbre y constante desequilibrio por ella. Y por mucho tiempo fue perfecto, solo que ella no quería lo mismo que yo.

"Porqué" fue una historia efímera. Él fue una completa casualidad que llegó a mi vida en un momento en el que quería probar cosas nuevas, pero seguía atrapado en una vida con la que no me emocionaba. Su porte elegante, su forma de ser y la pasión que demostraba con cada célula de su cuerpo por lo que hacía me hizo aceptar ayudarle a pesar de que algo me decía que me estaba metiendo en algo más grande, quizá incluso algo que no podría manejar. Él me hizo entender que a veces valía la pena tomar ciertos riesgos por lo que te apasiona, por lo que amas. Que ningún hombre puede vivir sin amor ni pasión. Y por solo un beso arriesgué mi vida. Entonces perdí demasiado, pero en el fondo, sentí en ese momento que había sido un mejor pago que piedras preciosas y oro..

\- Tú eres el sexto- dijo cuando el menor había pensado que todo había acabado y Magnus había decidido que había contado en un rato lo que se guardaba por años, siendo demasiado para él. Entonces, como siempre, con aquella corta oración le había logrado sorprender.

\- ¿El sexto? - repitió soltando una leve risa, seguramente llevado por los nuevos nervios que le había provocado- ¿Cuál soy yo entonces?

\- No eres ninguno de ellos- negó suavemente, encontrando sus manos para enlazarlas provocando que una calidez le recorriese todo el cuerpo deseando abrazarle con fuerzas- porque tú eres todos ellos. Eres a "quién" amo. El chico en el pedestal, la fantasía. Eso que me hace creer que las cosas realmente son ciertas. Tú eres lo "qué" amo. La profundidad, los chistes juntos, el mejor amigo. Eres "cuándo" amo. Una nueva historia está comenzando contigo. Somos esos amantes jóvenes que nuestro adulto interno algún día recordará. Eres "dónde" amo. Porque iría a cualquier lugar solo para estar contigo. Tú eres "porqué" amo. Porque antes de ti no entendía lo que verdaderamente buscaba y ahora que nos hemos encontrado le has dado a mi pasado y futuro un significado. Tú, Alexander, eres el sexto. Tú eres el último.

**Author's Note:**

> Malec es una pareja que sigo hace años de la autora Cassandra Clare a la que admiro muchísimo por la manera en la que la plasmó en el papel. Es una pareja que ha sufrido altos y bajos y sin embargo sigue más unida que nunca. Es para mí un reflejo de lo que me gusta tanto leer como escribir por lo tanto luego de estos años me atreví a escribir sobre ellos aun cuando Cassandra y yo no tenemos ni de cerca una narrativa parecida, sin olvidar por supuesto que no estoy al nivel que está ella.
> 
> Este oneshot fue inspirado y escrito gracias a la idea de Philip Wang en "The Last" video en el que aparece el actual actor de Magnus Bane, Harry Shum Jr. el cual cuando lo vi se me metió la idea de plasmarlo en una historia y bueno, nació esto.
> 
> Gracias por haberlo leído y espero que en un futuro cercano me dé la valentía de volver a escribir sobre esta maravillosa pareja.


End file.
